


Love me

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Depressed Harry, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Sad Harry, harry is just really upse t, harry wants a break, im not saying anything else bc spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants something, he just wants to feel like he matters,<br/>like he belongs<br/>like hes loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the rain was falling down all around him, he stayed sat on the bench letting the cold rain soak through his thin white t-shirt, leaving him with a cold shiver running through his body. His foot was tapping the sement that laid under feet, his arms securing the guitair wraped up in his arms; fingers stringing along to create a soft but sad melody. His curls were falling down in his eyes, he was long over due for a hair cut, but he praised his hair as being the only thing that he liked about himself. He might be known as a "pop star" but that didn't mean he felt like one. 

He took a moment to pause, his fingers stopping abruptly, the soft melody coming to a stop.

He took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down. His eyes drifted upwards, taking in his surroundings. The rain had left puddles in a few places, leaving the grass with a sparkly glint. He looked across the park seeing people scurring around, ducking into the nearest place for shelter from the cold rain. 

He thought about going to find some shelter himself, but deciding not to because he doesn't deserve such a luxury. Letting his head hang low he started to play the soft melody. His head did the ocasinal head bounce and his curls would fell over his green eyes, which bothered him quite a bit considering his curls were soaking wet. 

As he sat there, wet to the bone, he herd the familar ringtown of " the cave" coming from his beat down iPhone. Stopping for a moment to lay the guitair on his wet jeans, he reached into his front pocket for his phone, which unsurprisnly was also wet. Fortunetly for him, his phone was working. He blinked a few times to get used to the bright light, once his eyes have settled, he saw his bandmate trying to reach him. 

With a sigh leaving his lips, he anwsered. "Hello?" His voice came out scratchy. 

"Mate where are ya? We are all at the studio! and you're not here?" His eyes widened as he rememberd that he did infact have a album he was supposed to be recording. 

"Shit! it escaped my mind.... i'll be down there in a few minutes, alright?" He questioned his bandmate

"Yeah just hurry up, yeah?" He nodded but realized that he couldn't be seen, he responded with a soft 'okay'. 

Taking his guitair in his abnormally large hand, he stood up towering over the bench that he once sat on.

He looked up at the sky and a small smile made its way on to his face. He loved the rain, while most people hated it. He loved it, loved the sound of it, loved the way it fell down from the sky. He especially loved being curled up in his flat, on the little couch he has next to the window, reading a book; listening to the rain. 

Moving his eyes to the now busy streets of London, he decided agasint getting a cab. There wasn't much point of getting one anyways, he thought. 

With one last glance at the bench he began making his way to the studio, which unfortunetly wasn't very far from here. With his guitair in hand and his now soaked through brown boots he began the walk to the studio. As he walked down the sidewalks he noticed more people running for cover, the cars in a hurry to get home and out of this weather. But what made him stop in his tracks were the couple in front of his eyes. They were walking under an umbrella, laughing at one another, not a care in the world. He saw the man say something to the women which made her throw her head back, letting out what Harry thought was a loud laugh. The man looked proud to have made her laugh that much. He had to tear his eyes away as the memory over took him ...

___________-flashback__________

"Come on Lou!" He shouted as he ran and jumped into another puddle, laughing as the water splashed him. 

"You're crazy H." He looked over to see Louis under the umbrella smiling that secrete smile that was only for him.

Giggling to himself he made his way over towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his slim waste, not caring about his boyfriends complaints about getting wet. He leaned down and captured his lips, leaving the older boy without a complaint. The older lad pulled away first, smiling. 

"I'm crazy for you." He replied with a grin, making the older boy throw his head back with laughter. 

He watched as the older boy smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him again while mummering a soft, " I love you." to which he happily returned. 

_______-end of flashback______________

Shaking his head he began walking at a faster place, leaving the couple behind, along with his thoughts. His fast pace walking made him get to the studio faster, much to his displeasure. 

With a heavy sigh he made his way into the building, knowing his way around perfectly after nearly four years. When he came to the door that he knew his bandmates were behind he stopped. He knew he should be referring to them as his "friends" but lately it seems like they're not his friends. It seems like they couldnt care less about him, which he should have known it would happen, everyone gets sick of him after a while. He just thought that it wouldn't hurt as much to not only loose the one person that could make his heart faster, make him laugh and smile, but the other people that he called his brothers at one point. 

With a shaky hand he turned the door handle, and walking into the room filled with the people he now saw as strangers. 

As he stepped inside all the eyes went on him, even though he saw faces on the outside, he knew that on the inside they didn't want him here, they didn't want him near him because he's such a fuck up, he knew they didn't think he should be in the band. 

"Harry you're soaking wet!" The one with short brown hair said, "did you walk here?" With a nod of his head and a shake of his shoulders he stepped carfully into the room, being careful not to meet his eyes. 

He made his way into the booth knowing that was all he was wanted for: his voice.

If he would have looked at the other boys faces he would have seen the frowns and worry lines... 

He listened to the instructions and the other boys words as he sang, but thats all he did was sing. 

He didn't like to talk, he hated it, hated the sound of his voice. He just chose not to talk and everyone seems to have stopped pestering him to talk again, he talks when needed and thats it. 

As he was recording his stomach growled but he paid no attetion to it, he hardly did these days. He never ate only when he needed too, he didn't need the food anyways, he thought. He just wanted to be done with this recording, and go home and crawl into bed and listen to some calming music and read a good book. 

Finally after a few hours he was free to go, he left without a word, with a glance. He just wanted to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way home he made sure to keep his head down, only moving his head up when prompt. He keep his mouth shut, even as he banged into complete strangers. He had one goal set in his mind: to get home. The streets of London were completly full which makes perfect sense if he thinks about it, considering its rush hour. As he passes by each stranger the more tense he gets, he keeps a mantra of "you're okay, you're okay" going through his head, to keep him sane. 

His arms were holding him together as he pretty much ran through the crowded steerts, wanting nothing more then to go home and have a nice hot bath, and then lie in his bed and watch Netflixs. As he was walking though, his eyes caught onto what seems to be a coffee shop, acoross the street; for some reason he felt the urge to go on in there. Looking around to make sure that he was alone and no one decided to follow him, he made his way over to the quite looking coffee shop. 

As he approached the coffee shop, he slowed his steps down to a slow pace, slowing walking into the door. 

The place was quiet, only a few people in there. As his eyes screached around for a place to sit, his eyes found a place in the back, on a chair. It had a window view too, which seemed perfect in his opinion. His feet slowly made his way over to the empty chair which sat at the back, looking untouched. He slowly sat in the chair, and as he leaned back his fingers came to cleanch around the chairs handles. It was weird but this atmosphere was oddly calming. His plans for bed and Netflixs were slowly going out the window. 

He thought about going home and getting a book and possible coming back here; he decided agasint it though as he hauled his journal from his back pocket, along with a pen. When it comes to his journal he's always prepared. As he sat and wrote he couldn't help but see this place as some sort of safe haven, a place that'd he will be most likely coming back too, hopefully. 

He heard someone cough, causing his head to whip in the direction of the cough, blushing he looked at the smiling girl mummering out a quiet, "Yes" She smiled and lifted up her coffee pot, "Do you want some coffee?" It took him a few seconds to process what she is saying, but he nodded. He placed a mug down and quickly poured the coffee in the cup. Once she was finished she stayed put, making him nervous. Her eyes darted to the cup up coffee and oh, she wanted to know what he thought of the coffee. 

Taking a shallow breath to calm himself a bit under the stare of a complete stranger, something he didn't cope well with; his hands slowly encased the mug, as he brought the mug to his lips he could still feel the stare on him, so quickly taking a sip of the coffee, he was amazed to find out that the coffee here was, indeed, fantastic. 

Slowly lifting his eyes up he gave a soft smile to the girl, "This is really good." She positivly beamed. 

"Thanks! i've actually just made this myself, i'm kind of new here and haven't gotten the coffee making skills down yet," She took a breath. "But, i'm glad that my first pot full of coffee came out as sucess," She seemed to hesitate for a few seconds but kept that same smile on her face, "I'm Anna by the way, how about you?" Now this made him raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't mean to seem cocky or anything but like, you don't know how I am?" Her laugh caused a few stares but no one seemed to notice, he flushed nontheless. 

Calming down a little she still smiling, which he thinks is nice, she has a really nice smile. 

"I'm not daft I know who you are, I was just giving you the chance to become another person." She smiled sheepishly. 

His face was still a tint of red and his hands were sweaty," Another person?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. Don't you ever get bored of being just one person? Like, don't you ever wish that you could be another person? Even just for a few hours?" She paused, awaiting his answer. He nodded, his eyes still showing how confused he was."Well I was giving you the chance to do just that! you seem like you could use a few hours to be another person." He nodded once again. 

"So what do you say then? I get off in an hour, how about we go out and pretend to be someone different? Get a bit of a change for a while?" He was hesitent to agree, because for all he knew this girl could be crazy, but then again, isn't he a bit crazy too? And for what ever reason he felt as if he could trust her. So with a shaky voice, he anwsered, 

"That sounds like it would be lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so long with this chapter. I had half of it writen up but forgot to save it, so I had to write it all over. Anyways, here's a new chapter, sorry its short!


End file.
